RATH THE FIRECROW
There is magic, but you have to be the magician, you have to make the magic happen" SYDNEY SHELDEN History My name is Rath. I was born 19 years ago in Fiend's Reach. I was brought into the world under a cloud of dishonor and shame. My mother Icari Zauberer had done the unthinkable. She had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. Ha!! That wasn't the real problem oh no. She had gotten knocked up by a musician, the help no less. My father was Cullen Pyrie a Harper. My Grandfathers problems didn't end there with him though. He was also a Wash-A-Shore, one of those intrepid adventurers that just appeared in our seas and somehow managed to swim ashore. My Grandfather said he must maintain his position with the Board of the Academy. He threw my mother and I out onto the street. He disowned and disinherited us.( Perhaps this has something to do with my being named Rath. However mother claims it was out of respect for Rathiel. A God of Nobility and Honor and it just happens Vengence!!)Though my Grandmother saw that we were never in any need. My father saw to our care though. He got a loft near the docks, he said he wanted to be able to see the sea. Mother says he was a True Bard he told stories that made your heart glow! Heroes came alive, Fire breathing Dragons scourged the skies, noble Kings ruled their people bringing them law and justice, Knight Errant's quested to save beautiful maidens from fearsome ogres. She says when he sang one could almost see silver and gold music notes in the air and he had a song for everything. A ditty for the milking, a canticle for the cooking, a ballad for walking to the beech, an aria to say goodbye to the sun, a melody to welcome the moon, and a lullaby to rest your head, weary weary for your bed. My mother saw it in his eyes though. He gazed out upon the sea, he stared at the forrest. He spent much of his time at Douglas's Tavern. The place catered to the Washed-A-Shore. There they talked to each other about forming adventuring bands and exploring. I wasn't much more than a year old the first time he went out. They were exploring and clearing monsters for a dwarven mining consortium. The expedition went fairly well mother says they only lost one member of their party. They continued to work for the dwarves for several months but then they made a mistake. One of their band was with a woman whose 5 year old daughter had went missing into the catacombs underneath the Mercantile District. At this point we lived in the Mercantile District. My parents had bought a building, with my mom's pottery shop on the first level. We lived in the upper floors. My fathers group got together and entered the catacombs, never to be seen or heard from again. It wasn't long after that that my Grandfather began making overtures to return to the family. He had decided he would forgive my mother for my sake. Though my Uncle Heinlein was just 4 years older than me it seemed he wanted a grandson. My mother says it is because he realized I was angel blessed and at 2 could read in Common and Draconian. He had heard my mother was having me trained in music and the harp though I was still too young to manipulate it. It seems his grandson was not going to be a bard. My mother gave in after awhile. Though she was still angry she wanted her family around her. My Aunt Capri married about 10 years ago to a " Up and coming Instructor at the Academy of Magic " one Bose Brutalen. He was a older man who had been married before. His wife had died they say in a carriage accident. He was a big man, heavily built, pale skinned but black hair and a thick beard. My mother says she has no idea what Capri sees in him. My Grandfather and even my Grandmother who I consider more discerning considered him the cat's meow. Now looking back on it magic must of been involved. For some reason he must of not had access to mother and I for though mother didn't care for him I despised him, worse though I was scared of him. He had a son from his first marriage as well Victor. He was my age a strongman where I was very average. Built with muscle and a great athlete where I could barely hold my own in a game of stickball and king of the hill found me on the bottom unless I came up with a trick. But Victor was smart too we entered the Academy together. Each year was a struggle between us to see who would graduate 1st in class. As the struggle got more intense the enmity grew. As the competition became more fierce it became more vicious and I began to devolve to his level. We would sabotage each others projects and steal the others work. Twice we were nearly expelled had we not been family of faculty most likely we would have. Each of us began to enlist friends. Here I had a clear advantage being much more likeable and a clear leader among the students. But Victor used fear then out right terror to gain compliance. Something was off Victor was gaining power way to fast. A year ago Aunt Capri's body was found in the bay. Someone had sacrificed her to a dark god, it looks like one of the elder gods or gods of the abyss. But first they had torchered her. Her body had been flayed and wracked. Bose Brutalen had proven out our fears over the years. The bruises had become a regular sight on her still beautiful body. Capri regularly refused visitors and when my mother had taken Grandfather with her to force there way in Capri had been beaten badly and her leg was splinted because of a broken leg. She admitted he had not taken her to a healer because he wanted her to remember to be a more dutiful wife. They had taken her to a healer then taken her home. That night Bose and Victor came to the house, Mother and I were staying over. Bose beat my grandfather badly and knocked my mother unconscious. Victor and I fought but I am no match for his physical strength. Bose drug Capri from the house stating just wait till you get home. The look of pure terror on my Aunts face still haunts me. So after finding my Aunts body my Uncle Heinlein now a Barrister in the city finally got the city watch to go to Bose Brutalen's House and arrest him. There were flies in the pudding however as Bose's house was empty. We all believe he had been warned by someone Heinlein was talking to. A thorough search of the building discovers a secret church in the basement. It is dedicated to Slandrais a Daemon Harbringer of Darkness, Evil, Knowledge, and Magic. The temple obviously has far more service than the normal citizens of Fiend's Reach would expect. There is a tunnel below the house that leads down to a channel that goes out to the sea. When the tide goes out anything in the channel would be swept out to sea. This is probably how they got rid of their sacrifices for years with no problems. Some fluke brought Capri's body back to shore. The Watcmen who told us about it said there was witnesses though none would talk about it in a court and it wasn't like there was anything that would convict anyone anyway. They say it started on market street which my Uncle Heinlein had to cross on his way home from the office. He had put in a particularly late evening anyway do to all the funeral arrangements and estate issues because of my Aunts death ( Heh my family would inherit even more property). They say a man in dark robes and a enveloping hood seemingly an umbral shadow around his face walked up behind Uncle Heinlein. There was a glint of metal and a scream from my uncle. The stranger shouts " STILL GOT THE BALLS TO FUCK WITH ME" HaHaHaHa why No you don't, I believe they are in my hand!!! My Uncle tries to flee and a helpful young warrior steps forward drawing a battleaxe they say he told the hooded figure to stop where he was. As the figure waved his hand and walked away the brave man staggered saying " I am so tired " going to one knee his skin began to turn bright red then blister soon he was burning from the inside a pyre on the street. Now everyone screamed and ran. Meanwhile my uncle slowed. They said it looked like he was moving in slow motion. As the hooded man caught up he said that will never do and it seemed Heinlein was picked up by his hands his arms above his head. The stranger cast another spell and he was held perfectly still unable to move. Then he went to work with his war razor in the middle of the street. Several minutes later as the watch began to respond they say you could hear him giggle as he cut Heinlein's throat almost taking his head off. he wiped off his hands and razor on the clothes he had cut away and then disappeared. My family was shattered the loss of Capri and Heinlein had crushed my Grandfather. Even though 18 I and Heinlein's 3 children Ravenna, Hanz, and Chloe could not get out of his grasp. He kept us right next to him taking a sabbatical from the Academy. My Grandmother would not leave her drawing room. She did no painting she just stared at the canvas. My mother closed the shop and along with Heinlein's Widow Maurisa we all moved in with Grandfather. However I refused to quit attending classes. I knew they would come for me and I wanted him to come. He caught me sleeping though, even after all my telling myself to be on the look out. He let 8 months go by and he caught me on my way to school. Who would of thought. When you think of caricatures of evil you just don't think morning person. As always in winter it was still dark when I started out for the academy I was going through a park area I always used in the mornings. I think I must of noticed how silent it was and as he came from behind a tree I heard a shoe grind on the pebble path. I was just able to turn fast enough to get my staff in between his hand and me. But I had to skip back falling as I did. "That is fine Rath I would rather do it this way anyway." Victor said. I heard Steele rasp as I tried to regain my feet. But the bastard kicked my legs out from under me and I landed on my back gasping for breath. I got him though as he came to sit on my chest and released a jet of flame that hit him square on engulfing him and catching him on fire. He raised a Unholy Symbol then and blasted me with some kind of negative planar energy. Fortunately for me the priests say I am descended from a line of angels ( yah I know right) and resisted most of the blast or I would likely be dead. However the blast was healing him, the way I understand negative energy it shouldn't be healing him. But he was still on fire I added to that with a Burning hands spell I keep stored in Gloaming my staff. That was enough for him he fled. I chased him into the woods and even though I see quite well in the darkness there was no sign of him. I know Victor is coming back, I know it isn't over between us. I have been studying with the priests of Nethys it might be necessary to pursue my own Patron Deity I don't know what Bose and Victor are up to but a Arcane path alone may not be enough. I am also called to a life of adventure. I know it will break my mothers heart but I want to know what happened to my father and his friends. I want to kill it. There is something wrong in this city and it bothers me. They say I am descended from angels but what I want to do is make my enemies burn. I struggle with a fire inside. Sometimes my dreams are filled with fire and blood and black and white wings. It is a primal feeling that wells up i find hard to control. I love to find and follow the path of knowledge. It relaxes me and my magical art keeps me balanced. But I am no angel. By Rath who some term the Firecrow due to his arcane mark Appearance * Rath is a good looking young man almost out of his teens. His long black hair and pale skin are set off by his exotic almost pupil-less burnished gold eyes. He is a rather tall man standing well over 6' but very skinny. Perhaps that and his penchant for wearing unrelieved black robes, cloak and boots is why folks think of a Crow when they see him. The only relief to the ensemble is a gold holy symbol of Nethys on a heavy gold chain that hangs down to his chest. The weave and cut of his clothes are of course excellent he uses Molson and Clackerhill the gnomish Tailors that have dominated weaver street for over 60 years. His fine brushed leather boots are actually produced by Benito Medici a Wash-a-Shore who no longer adventurers. He isn't the "in" Hobliar to go to but Rath thinks he is a master boot maker. His Grandfather uses him whenever he needs blanks for enchanted boots. He says Benito has an uncanny ability to work with exotic leathers and dyes. Rath carries a darkwood staff and wears a silver dagger wherever he goes. Personality Most of the time Rath is absorbed in what he is doing. His incredible intellect gives him amazing focus. When he is in that mode of study and he looks at you with those almost inhuman eyes you feel like a bug being studied. Even then though when he becomes frustrated he is given to fiery outbursts often literally as his command of fire is so natural he lets it loose at something usually that wont burn. So far anyway he has been able to keep that much control. However when it is time to relax he is the life of the party. He usually has a story to tell or a song to sing. When his friends need help he is in the front or the first to offer a hand. Though that has got his nose broke several times....its got him laid a few too. Often though people don't like the form the help takes. Rath is pretty vicious where others would punch you Rath hits you with Gloaming and sends you to the healer. Friends Old Man Douglas- owner/operator of his namesake tavern near the wharf. The place caters to adventurers in fact it used to cater to Raths Dad. Rath has been going to the Tavern now and then talking to the old man about his dad. Douglas remembers him well, his tales bring tears tp Raths eyes as he hears about the man his mother talked about so much come alive to sing and dance around the bar. Douglas seems to hold a tender spot as well for the son of Cullen Pyrie. Wolfgang Zauberer- Rath's Grandfather, Councilor on the Board of the Academy, Master at the academy where he has tenure and is a instructor of metamagic. The Zauberer family have been Wizards in Fiends Reach since anyone has records in Fiends Reach and are extremely wealthy. Enemies Bose Brutalen- A powerful wizard it seems that he is also a Priest of the Daemon Slandrais. It appears that he seduced a following of worshipers within the city. There is no telling how powerful he has become or if he is hiding in a hovel in the woods. Victor Brutalen- Victor and Rath grew up as natural competitors. Victors clear physical skills easily outmatching Raths very average ones. Now Victor is also empowered with Slandrais. He wants to destroy Rath. Aspirations The thing Rath wants most in life right now is to hunt down that evil pile of dog excrement Victor Brutalen and burn him down...Slowly!!! Then figure out a way to do the same thing to his father. But he is drawn to the Undercity. He wants to know what happened to his father. He would like the city to be safe, After that a life of adventure seeing the world maybe some others. Then retire back here in Fiends Reach Grand Master of the Academy and High Priest of the temple of Nethys. Probably sleeping through council meetings and summoning Succubi to party with at night. Category:Character